A person with a discernable paunch or stomach typically pulls an external belt tight in order to maintain a level waistline on the person's pants, skirt or garment. That is very uncomfortable, especially when the user bends over. Some persons with extending stomachs will allow the stomach to protrude over the belt, so the waistline curves downward toward the person's crotch, and that presents an unattractive appearance. There is thus a need for a garment that maintains a level waistline even if the user has a pronounced stomach, while allowing the user to move freely and without squeezing the person's stomach.
Some dress styles allow the waistline of a person's pants to ride very low on the waist so it looks like the pants are falling off—which they are. In such cases the user continually repositions the pants to maintain them in a low-ridding position without allowing the pants to fall onto the user's legs. There is a need to position a waistline at a desired position and to maintain that waistline position without repeated manual adjustment.